


York/Zach PWP

by Lennonhead



Category: Deadly Premonition | Red Seeds Profile
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennonhead/pseuds/Lennonhead
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. York wanks/has sex with Zach.
Relationships: Francis York Morgan/Francis Zach Morgan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	York/Zach PWP

York fiddled with one of the buttons on his shirt as he lay in bed. 

He always slept in his clothes. He had some kind of aversion to pyjamas conceptually... Maybe York didn't get along with the material. Like polyester.

"The fabric... Good observation, Zach," said York towards the ceiling. "Although, cotton pyjamas exist as well... I might be willing to give the whole 'sleepwear' thing another try, if we can find something that feels like a plain button-down shirt does."

Maybe it would be easier for York to relate to others if he copied what he knew to be typical practices and customs, but he often had other things on the mind. He was an FBI agent after all, not an HR manager. When necessary, though, Zach was always around to help him.

York stroked his own cheek, feeling the short stubble that Zach reminds him to shave off every morning. His heart became warm with fondness for Zach in that moment.

"Zach... I wonder, can you feel my hand when I touch our face?"

A wave of embarrassment washed over York. It surprised him. He had discussed many things with Zach, but a simple suggestion of physical intimacy got him em- wait a second, physical intimacy?

"Zach, don't tell me you're getting lonely, if you know what I mean!"

York laughed a little. Not the first time it's happened.

"I'll just go to sleep, then, and leave you to it, Zach."

The embarrassment seemed to only increase in intensity, becoming an anxiety in the pit of York's stomach. Curious. Why would Zach get nervous about this?

"You know what this reminds me of, Zach? Remember when we were 15? That's right, the night after you got dumped by Janet at the movie theatre. You never wanted to go on a date on your own ever again after that! I could feel the sting of her slap, too..."

York began tapping his chest.

"Zach... You... You started biting your nails. Our nails. I could... I could feel you biting them down to the nail bed. I had our body, Zach. But you bit our nails."

The anxiety strengthened, York and Zach's shared heart beating faster.

"I know you don't like to talk about our physical situation, Zach," York said, "but I want you to know that anything is okay with me. You're my best friend in the world. You can confess anything to me."

York's fingers touched his lips, softly. His body shuddered at his own touch.

"Zach... Did you feel that?"

He didn't have to ask. He knew that Zach did, because his body started to get... Needy.

Oh boy. This was awkward. But to be honest, it wasn't the first time York had thought about... This. He contemplated unusual sexual situations often, and had no qualms about discussing it. But he never broached this specific subject with Zach before. Having sex with Zach, that is.

Sex? Could it ever be considered sex? Would it be mutual masturbation instead? Just plain masturbation? No, not that, they were two people after all.

York let out a sigh of exasperation that wasn't his. 

"Zach, if you're so impatient, why don't I let you take the lead?" York said.

There were times York and Zach were almost equally "conscious". Zach was a much more accurate shot than York, so York often sat back when they had to use a gun for whatever reason. The physical sensation was... Something else. York could feel the pistol in his hands, and feel himself squeeze the trigger, but it wasn't him doing it. He could feel it when Zach had partial control of their body. It manifested almost like a reflex, completely outside of York's consciousness.

It rarely happened without York's consent, but there was that night Zach bit his nails...

He wondered how Zach experienced those moments.

While he was thinking about all this, Zach had unbuttoned York's shirt. York, now paying attention, felt his hand unzip his fly and pull his trousers down. York felt a wave of arousal that was definitely his own. 

"Eager, aren't you, Zach? Have you been waiting for the opportunity?"

York and Zach touched their body, feeling up their own chest, hands exploring like it was foreign to them. They both moved with intention, enjoying the hills and valleys of their pecs, their belly, their ribcage. The hair that started around their navel and lead down their body. Zach thought York was handsome.

"Really, Zach?" York laughed breathlessly. "You're just as handsome, after all..."

Yeah, but Zach thought the body they shared suited York more than he.

York couldn't reply before Zach started massaging his nipples. York gasped at the sensation. He could still feel his own fingertips touching his own chest, but the motion being someone else's gave enough of a surprise to feel like a unique experience.

"Zach..." York moaned. He wanted to touch Zach. He wanted to run his fingers through Zach's hair, hold his cheek, he even wanted to kiss him at this point. York ran a hand through his own hair as his other hand continued with his nipples.

Zach couldn't take it anymore, and pulled down his briefs (York's taste in underwear, not his!), freeing his already hard cock. Zach wished he could suck it, so York could really feel satisfied.

York started stroking his cock, Zach thrusting into his hand passionately. This was it. This was consummating a relationship, right?

"Zach," York muttered, "did I ever tell you I was more of a reciever than a giver? I must have. Oh, Zach..!"

York couldn't stop himself from shouting as he felt a finger attempt to enter him dry. It sure was painful, and both of them knew it. The hand in question pulled back and flopped onto their chest, almost sheepishly.

"Zach, you've always liked the ladies... Remind me to show you how to deal with men sometime... Mmm, Zach..."

York and Zach kept at it, pumping their cock as meaningfully as they could, their shared intention arousing each-other more than they thought possible. Overstimulated, it wasn't long until they reached climax. York moaned for Zach as they came into their hand, cum spurting onto their torso. Their minds went blank, overwhelmed by their orgasm together.

As it passed, York couldn't help himself. he wiped his cum off his body and fed it to himself, greedily licking it off of his fingers. It didn't taste great and York hated slimy textures, but it was Zach's. Right?

Zach loved York. He felt awful when he first realised it. He hoped York would understand. 

"Zach," York sighed in satisfaction as he pulled the comforter of the bed around him, "it's alright. Thinking about it, I must love you too. Or at least, I'm willing to entertain the notion. Let's talk about this later.

"Goodnight, Zach."

An extremely conflicted Zach bid York goodnight as well.


End file.
